scoobydoofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Perfect Date
Note: Scooby-Doo! Mixed Mysteries episodes are written in like movie scripts with the whole diologe. Perfect Date is the series premire of Scooby-Doo! Mixed Mysteries. Plot Shaggy walks into the Malt Shop happy as ever. The rest of the gang is sitting in their regular seat. Velma: Hey, Shaggy. Why are you so happy? Fred: I set him up with a blind date. Daphne: Ugh! I don`t like blind dating Fred: Why? Daphne: Because you never know who you`ll end up with. Shaggy: True, but I won't let anyone`s personality or appearence effect who I date. (Teenage girl walks past him and sticks out her tounge) Almost anyone`s. Daphne: Come on, Shaggs, you can`t let someone like Niki Rasworth put you down. Shaggy: Why does she hate me so much? Velma: Because her sister Ashley has a crush on you, and she thinks you`re not her type. Shaggy: I know but why is she blaming me? Scooby-Doo: Rils are ro complicated. Especially Rashley. Ashley: Did someone say my name? Mystery Inc.: Nope. Ashley: Well, ok. See ya, Shaggy, can`t wait for our date tonight. Shaggy: You set me up with Ashley?! Scooby: Rook on ra right side, Raggy, at reast your not rating a rhost girl. (Cuts to Shaggy at Dina`s Diner eating at the table when the Ghost Girl sits next to him.) Shaggy: Zoinks! Where`s Ashley? Ghost Girl: Kidnapped. Shaggy: How could you? Ghost Girl: Well it`s simple, you put a bag over her head and take her away. Shaggy: Um..cool. (Runs away and picks up his ringing phone) Hello? Fred: Shaggy, how`s the date going? Shaggy: About that: The ghost girl stole my date! Fred: She`s back? Don`t worry. Just lure her to Highway 64 and I`ll handle the rest. Shaggy: No prob. (On Highway 64 Shaggy is running from the Ghost Girl) Fred: NOW! A net falls on the ghost girl as Scooby and Fred walk up. Fred: Now let`s see who the ghost girl really is. (The ghost girl claws out of the net with her claws) Scooby: Roh no! Fred: Ahh. The power of fake fingernails. ~~Chase Scene-Pretty Mary Sunlight from the SD! Where Are You? episode: Don't Fool with a Phantom Chase scene events: *SD,Fred, and Shaggy run around town *Fred gives the ghost girl flowers,which explode in her face *The three are in a room stacked with boxes cornered when Scooby moves one of the boxes and the all of the boxes fall on the Ghost Girl. *Scooby and Shaggy are trapped and as the ghost girl races toward them,Fred drives in with the Mystery Machine and Shaggy and Scooby jump in. Then the ghost girl screams in frusteration. ~~Chase scene ends (They drive away) Scooby: Rat was a rose one Shaggy: You can say that again. Scooby: Rat was a rose one. Shaggy: Nevermind. At School... Shaggy: The ghost girl is obviously Niki. Velma: Why do you say that? Shaggy: 1: She hates me. 2. She doesn`t want me and Ashley together. and 3. Ashley`s not at school so she`s obviously kidnapped. Daphne: I heard about the ghost girl on the news last night. Legend has it that she lives in the old abandoned castle in the woods. Fred: Great, let`s go tonight. Shaggy: Like no way! Me and Scooby won`t go even if you offer a scooby snack! Fred: How about two scooby snacks? Scooby: I'm rold, ret`s go. At The Castle... Scooby: Ris is Creep Rastle? Fred: Yep. Shaggy: I can`t believe Niki threw garbadge at me! Velma: That`s unsanitary! Ghost Girl: You won`t have to worry anymore! (Chases them around the castle) Shaggy! Shaggy! LOVE ME!!! (The gang hides in a room and she runs past them) Shaggy: ZOINKS!! We`re in the dungeon! Fred: Hold on Shaggy, maybe Ashley's in here. Shaggy: She is! (They free her from the cell) Ashley: Thanks. Shaggy, I`m sorry I missed our date. Shaggy: It`s alright, you didn`t miss our date on purpose. Ghost Girl: But I will kill you on purpose! (She throws a flaming torch at them but they manage to duck.) Raah!! I will destroy you all!!! (She chases them around the castle until she accidently steps in a rope lope which she is pulled up and left suspended by.) Daphne: Fred, when did you have time to set that trap? Fred: I didn`t. I guess this place is just filled with them. Velma: I think I know who is behind this mystery. (Removes her mask.) Gang except Velma: Ashley Rasworth?!! Velma: I knew Niki couldn`t have been the Ghost Girl because on the way here, Fred gave Scooby a private ride when he lost a bet. When me, Shaggy, and Daphne were walking up there, Niki threw garbage at Shaggy,Niki threw with her right hand while the ghost girl threw the torch with her right hand. Shaggy: But, Like, She was with us in the dungeon. Ashley: That Ashley was a robot I programmed to respond to peoples` actions and words. Shaggy: But..Why? Ashley: I wanted to date you in peace without my sister getting in the way, so I found out about the ghost girl and made my own costume. It would of worked, too, if it wasn`t for you meddling kids! Fred: That`s what they all say. Scooby: Scooby-Dooby-Doo!! Shaggy: Why do you always say that, Scoob? Scooby: Rits my ratch phrase. The End Category:Episodes